


His Own Sparrow

by Jai_Hunter_05



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Jack Sparrow - Freeform, M/M, Mal - Freeform, Movie: Descendants (2015), Movie: Descendants 2, Movie: Descendants 3, OC, Post-Descendants 2, Post-Descendants 3, harry hook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_Hunter_05/pseuds/Jai_Hunter_05
Summary: This story is about a Villian kid who finally gets to have a Happily Ever After.Her dad is Jack Sparrow, wrongly accused of being a Villain. Little did they know, he had a daughter. She was 2 when they went to the Isle of the Lost. She was scared but she began to feel safe because of the family she had grown to have.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/OC, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Letting you know now, it's going to suck. I'm not the best writer but, I'm trying. Oh, and by the way, my story is pre-written so, it'll be a little wonky and will have cliffhangers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is about a Villian kid who finally gets to have a Happily Ever After.
> 
> Her dad is Jack Sparrow, wrongly accused of being a Villain. Little did they know, he had a daughter. She was 2 when they went to the Isle of the Lost. She was scared but she began to feel safe because of the family she had grown to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting you know now, it's going to suck. I'm not the best writer but, I'm trying. Oh, and by the way, my story is pre-written so, it'll be a little wonky and will have cliffhangers.

" ** _Papa? _ **"

" **_ Yes, my river lily?  _ **"

" **_ I'm scared...  _ **"

" **_ You don't have to be. Do you know why?  _ **"

" **_ Why, Papa?  _ **"

" **_ 'Cause, you're a Sparrow.  _ **"

**_~15 years later~_ **

"Zarya! You have to go!" My dad yelled from downstairs. "One sec!" I yelled back. I looked into the mirror and looked over my outfit. I was wearing a loose, cropped Batman shirt that showed some of my lean stomach, ripped black jeans that showed some of my light brown scarred skin, black combat boots, a black beanie over my long brown dreads, light mascara, winged liner that made my blue eyes pop, and matte black lipstick.

I quickly put on my choker with a pirate hat charm along with my bracelet with a flower charm and grabbed my skull bag as well as my black leather duffle bag. I ran downstairs almost running into my dad. My dad is about 5'10 while I'm only 5'8. He has dark brown dreads and tan, white skin. My dad, is Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said to my dad. He looked at me, inspecting my outfit. "There's missing something," Dad said, tapping his chin. "Dad, I have to go." I beckoned with the taller Sparrow. "I know... But, hold on, then you can go." Dad said, walking away quickly to grab something. He then came back holding his leather jacket that had a skull and crossbones patch on the front left corner of it. My eyes started to tear up a bit. I hugged my dad. "Thanks, Dad," I whispered into his shirt. He kissed the top of my head. "Anything for my river lily..." Dad whispered into my hair.

I pulled away and he handed me his jacket. "It's just so you have a piece of me in Auradon," Dad said, trying to hold himself together. "I'm going to miss you Dad," I said, my voice so low it was hard to hear. "I'll see you soon, love," Dad said, pulling me into a hug for the last time before I had to go. He let me go and we left the house, going to the front of Maleficent's house to be picked up by a limo. As we were walking up, I saw Carlos, Jay, and Evie, but no Mal just yet. "Hey, guys!" I called, waving a bit. "Hey, Zar!" Evie called, coming over and hugging me. I hugged her back then let go when she let go. I gave a fist bump to Jay and a small wave to Carlos who was a bit skittish around me. I then heard fast footsteps behind me then two arms wrapped around my waist from behind. 

"Hi, Mal," I said a small smile on my face. 

"Hi, Zar," Mal said into my back.

She moved to my front instead of behind me and buried her head into me. I put my head next to hers. "What's up?" I asked in a whisper. "Just nervous," Mal said simply. "No need to be nervous, you'll be fine. And you'll have us right beside you the whole time." I said, reassuring the girl that saw me as a big sister. She nodded and took her head off of my shirt, looking up at me with her light green eyes. I gave her a goofy grin, tilting my head to the side and closing my eyes. When I looked back at her, I saw her giggling. She moved under my left arm, not holding on as tight but still holding on.

I looked at my dad who sent me a small smile. I nodded at him and he nodded back, walking away. When I looked back to my group of friends the limo was there. Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Mal put their bags in the trunk but I held onto my bag. They got in and I got in behind them. The driver started to drive away, down the alleyway, towards the border. Jay and Carlos were trying the candy that was in the limo and fighting over some of the electronics there. Evie and Mal were talking about... Something... And I was sketching in my sketchbook. "We're going to run right off the bridge!" Carlos exclaimed. I sighed and shook my head. They started to scream about them dying or something along those lines.

I just looked out the window, watching the waves splash against each other. I looked at the electronics and found a walkman and a pair of headphones. I grabbed them and put on the headphones playing the music that was on there. It was slow music and it was calming. I continued to look outside, watching the scenery go by. I felt a tap on my right forearm and looked over at Evie. I took off the headphones, the music still playing. "What's up?" I asked the blue-haired girl. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the electronics I was holding.

"This is a walkman, it plays music. And these are headphones, it's so you can listen to music." I explained. I turned a bit and put the headphones on her head. She was shocked at first but then started to calm down because of the music. After a few minutes, she handed back the headphones, thanking me. "No problem," I said, a small smile gracing my rough features. I put the headphones back on and continued to listen to music and watch the scenery go by. The car started to slow down and I started to see people. I didn't know how to feel about the crowd of people there. I put on my Dad's leather jacket and I started to calm myself down, my Dad's scent making me feel better.

The car came to a stop a door to the back opened. Mal stepped out first, then Evie. Jay and Carlos were fighting over something that Carlos had and they wouldn't let me out. I gave Mal a look and she and Evie stepped up just a bit, then I shoved Jay and Carlos. I stepped out and they were still fighting. I grabbed both of their collars, standing them up, then taking whatever they were fighting over and putting it back into the car. I kept the walkman and headphones though. I turned off the music and put the headphones around my neck. "I'm Fairy Godmother, the Headmistress." Fairy Godmother introduced. Mal then went on a small tangent about her.

I tapped her shoulder and shook my head, telling her to stop. Jay then stepped up to a girl in a pink dress saying something. I grabbed his collar, pulling him back, glaring at him. He cowered back, stopping what he was doing. "Hi, I'm Ben." A boy said. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a black suit jacket and blue dress pants. "Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king" The girl in the pink dress said. I could tell I wouldn't like her just by that first sentence. "And this is Audrey," Ben said. "Princess Audrey, Ben's girlfriend," Audrey said, holding Ben's hand. Evie then said something about, I don't know, royalty crap. Audrey made a snarky remark and I glared at her.

I could tell I scared her a bit. **_Good, I gotta kick you off your high horse eventually, and this is the way to do it._ ** I tapped on Evie's shoulder and shook my head. She stepped back next to Mal. "It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all," Ben stuttered, going to give Jay a handshake, but Jay just punched him in the chest. "This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate?" Ben asked Carlos as he ate the chocolate on his thumb. He then moved onto Mal and Evie. "As the day our two peoples began to heal." Ben finished his small speech. He went to me and held out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand quickly then pulled my hand back.

I'm not really one for meeting new people, let alone royalty. He seems like a good kid though, just not his prissy pink princess of a girlfriend. "You must be Zarya, it's nice to meet you," Ben said. "Right back at'cha," I said, gripping onto my bag's strap. "Or the day that you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are," Mal said, as the mini conversation went unnoticed by everyone else. Ben stepped back beside his girlfriend. "A little bit over the top?" Ben asked, a smile on his face. "A little more than a little bit," Mal said back with a smile on her face. "Well, so much for my first impression," Ben said, still smiling.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping--" Audrey started to say but her sentence was finished by Mal. "Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." Mal said. "Water under the bridge," Audrey said. "Totes!" Mal said. Both the girls let out a high pitched, fake laugh. As I was standing behind the 4, I pinched Mal on the back of her bicep. She looked back at me and I sent her a small glare. She turned back to Ben and Audrey.

"Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah?" Ben asked. He turned around and Audrey latched onto his arm. Ben started to lead us to a statue of his dad. "Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." Ben started. He clapped twice and the statue that was once his father in human form turned to his beast form. Carlos got spooked and jumped into Jay's arms. "Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." Ben said, making Carlos feel a bit better.

Jay put Carlos down. "Does he shed much?" Mal asked jokingly. "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch," Ben said, matching Mal's joking tone. Ben continued to lead on the tour, showing us the grounds and the school then eventually to the dorms. "So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asked. I sighed. "Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben answered. "Who happened to be kings and queens," I said putting my hands in my pockets, getting a bit more comfortable around Ben.

"That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey said, wrapping Ben's arm around her shoulders. I rolled my eyes and I heard her scoff. "Doug. Doug, come down." Ben called a boy down, moving his arm from around Audrey. The boy named Doug came down and stood next to Ben. "This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Ben said putting his hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to--" Ben started to say but was interrupted by Audrey. "Ask Doug," Audrey said, pulling Ben away somewhere.

"Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and... Heigh-ho." Doug started to say until he saw Evie. "Evie. Evil queen's daughter." Evie introduced in a flirty manner. I rolled my eyes. "Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101." Doug explained. "Let me guess. New class?" Mal asked, popping a piece of candy into her mouth and dropping the wrapper on the floor. "Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms," Mal said, starting to walk upstairs with Jay, Carlos, and Evie behind her. I sighed and picked up her wrapper.

"Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." Doug paused trying to remember the last Dorf. "Sneezy," Carlos said, patting his shoulder and walking away with the rest of the group. "Hey, Doug, question about one of the classes. History of woodsmen and pirates, right? What if I already know the history on it?" I asked Doug politely. "Oh, you do?" Doug asked. "...Yeah... My dad is Captain Jack Sparrow... He's the reason why I already know it... So, do I still need to take the class?" I asked. "No, you don't have to, you can change it to another class," Doug answered. "Is there an art class by chance? If there is, could you change it for me?" I asked politely. 

"Sure. Oh, and since you're older, you have to be in separate dorms than them. I'll show you where." Doug said, starting to lead the way upstairs. I followed behind him and to a dorm door. "This is your dorm, and you do not have a roommate. And I'll get you your new schedule next time I see you," Doug said, opening the room door. "Thanks," I said, nodding at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is about a Villian kid who finally gets to have a Happily Ever After.
> 
> Her dad is Jack Sparrow, wrongly accused of being a Villain. Little did they know, he had a daughter. She was 2 when they went to the Isle of the Lost. She was scared but she began to feel safe because of the family she had grown to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! This one starts off from the last one, I hope you guys like it and let me know what you guys this I should change around if it needs it. 😁

He nodded back and walked away. I walked in and closed the door behind me. When I turned around I saw a beautiful room. It was themed light blue grey and white. The bed was on a platform that you had to walk up a small set of stairs to get on, with a couch at the end of the platform facing a T.V. and a glass coffee table. The bedspread was dark blue with a white dream catcher on it. I looked to my left and saw a nice desk set up. It was a white desk with a laptop and an elevated laptop stand as well as a digital drawing pad and a grey pencil cup. 

There was a white desk chair to top off the desk area. Then to my right, there was a white dining area in a small marbled kitchen. There were also small succulent plants around the room in different spots. And the curtains were drawn a bit so only a little light came through. I went to the bed and put my stuff down. I walked around, inspecting the place. I found out that there was a set of drawers in the platform of the bed to place clothes and things.

I found the bathroom and walked in. It was themed the same as the bedroom but a darker blue and a white instead. The towels were dark blue as well as the carpet in front of the sink, toilet, and shower. The shower was big with a bench in it and it was surrounded by tinted glass. I walked out and started to unpack. I don't care what the other's plan is, but this place is amazing. I walked over to the desk and opened the drawers, seeing if there were any goodies in there. And there was. There was a phone with a black phone case with a skull and crossbones on it. I opened the phone and put a password on it as well as customizing it. I took a picture of a photo of my dad and me and put that as my lock screen. 

I put the phone in my pant pocket and grabbed the key for the room, also putting it in my pocket. I then walked out of the room and to Mal and Evie's room. I knocked on their door and waited for a second. Mal opened the door and let me in. Their room was pink and I immediately wanted to walk out. "Ew..." I said, looking around. "Right, there's too much light in here," Mal said. "No, the light is fine, it's just the amount of pink in here," I said, walking in further. Mal shrugged and continued to Evie, who was putting her stuff in drawers. 

"I bet the boy's room is going to be better," I said, sitting at the table that was in there instead of on a pink bed. Mal rolled her eyes and sat down while we waited for Evie to get done unpacking. After she was done, it was darker outside and we decided to start walking to the boy's dorm. As we were walking down the hallway Evie started to talk to me. "Hey, Zar?" Evie called. "What's up, E?" I asked, looking at her from the corner of my eye. "What do you think our parents are going to do if we don't go through with the plan?" Evie asked quietly. 

"Well, first off, your parents. My dad didn't want anything to do with it. Second, I think that your parents would be pissed, but I don't think you guys should go through with it... Just be kids for once, instead of doing what your parents want." I said quietly back. She nodded. We got to their room and opened the door. 

I looked around the room and nodded. "Told you it would be better," I said to Mal in a mocking tone. "Shut up..." She said defeatedly. I let out a low chuckle. "You get scary when you laugh like that," Carlos said while playing a game. "Really... Dang... Maybe I should work on it then?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and it was a random number calling me. "Hey, I'll be right back," I told everyone. They nodded and I walked out. I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked, walking outside on the dorm building.  " _ Zarya? _ " I heard my Dad's voice. 

"Hey, Dad! What's up?" I asked, walking to a small field, sitting under a tree. " _ Just checking up on ya, lass. How's it going? _ " Dad asked. "I think it's going well. The room they put me in is great. I'll have to send you a picture." I said smiling even though he couldn't see it. " _ That's great, Love. How are your buddies? _ " Dad asked. 

"They're good. They're trying to steal for Malificent though. I don't think that's going to end well at all." I said, worried for my friends. I looked up and saw the four knuckleheads that I call my friends and family, running out of the dorms like it was on fire. "Speaking of them. I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I asked. " _ Alright. Be careful, Love. _ " Dad said. "I always am. Love you." I said. " _ Love ya, too, _ " Dad said, handing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is about a Villian kid who finally gets to have a Happily Ever After.
> 
> Her dad is Jack Sparrow, wrongly accused of being a Villain. Little did they know, he had a daughter. She was 2 when they went to the Isle of the Lost. She was scared but she began to feel safe because of the family she had grown to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I changed a name in this chapter to make it make sense later on. 😉*

I stood up and started to run to my friends, who were in front of me now. I caught up to them and we were now in front of a museum. "Come on. Check your mirror." Mal said to Evie. "Is my mascara smudged?" Evie asked, looking at her makeup. "Yeah. And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand?" Mal said, looking around for the entrance. I let out a low chuckle. Carlos looked at me scared.

"When did you get here?" Carlos asked. "I just got here," I said as we walked to the entrance. I stood off to the side of the entrance, leaning against the wall. "Aren't you going to help?" Carlos asked. I shook my head. "Nah... That's all you guys." I said. He nodded, looking back at them. After a few minutes, the door to the museum was open and they were walking in. I walked in behind them. They went to the hall of villains while I went to the heroes.

"See you guys at the entrance?" I asked. They nodded and I went to the hall of heroes. The first couple of people I didn't care about. The next people, I did. It was the heroes and their families. I walked and looked around. I then found my family. At least the ones they cared to put in here. It was Jefferson Hatter or better known as The Mad Hatter but to me, he was just Uncle Jefferson. Then there was his daughter, Maddie Hatter. Next was my dad. They brought me and my dad to The Isle when I was 2. I was born and semi-raised in Auradon, but they thought my dad to be a villain. I shook my head and continued to walk. Then an alarm went off and I looked around. **_Oh no..._ **

I started to carefully make my way out of the museum, making sure not to be seen by the guard. I got to the front to see Carlos disarm the alarm and talk to someone on the other side of the phone. "Carlos!" Mal yelled for the white-haired boy. "You're welcome," Carlos said. "Thanks, Carlos," I said to the boy. He nodded and we ran out of there. "Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow." Mal said. I rolled my eyes and we made it back to the dorms. I walked to my room after telling them goodnight. I saw a paper in the crook of my door and I grabbed it. It was my new school schedule. I grabbed my key and opened my door, locking it behind me.

I looked and in the dark, I saw a dark silhouette sitting on the couch. I reached for the light switch, keeping my eyes on the silhouette. I turned the light on and saw a familiar brown-haired man sitting on my couch. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "What're ya doin' here?" I asked, my accent becoming a bit thicker than usual. "Hello to you too." He said, standing up. I crossed my arms, leaning onto my left leg, waiting for him to continue talking. He sighed, a small smile on his face. "What? An Uncle can't see his niece?" He asked. I shrugged. I walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. I took a sip and leaned against the counter.

"You want somethin', ye always do. I'm just wonderin' what it is this time." I said, tilting my head at him. "You're right. I do want something. I want you to call your dear old dad for me." He said, walking towards me. "What for?" I asked. "Why so curious? I just want a chat with him. Is that too much to ask?" He asked. "Comin' from you? Yeah. Now please answer the question." I said, putting down my glass and walking around him to my drawers, finding clothes to change into later. "Alright. I need to talk to him about something he has here." He said defeatedly. I turned around with a smirk on my face. "Now, that wasn't very hard. Was it?" I asked, handing him my phone with my dad's contact pulled up. He called the number and started to wait for my dad to pick up. While he was doing that I went to my desk and opened up my laptop.

I started to set it up and download somethings as well as find some music that I could listen to. I looked at the time on my computer. **_Man, it's already 11:30?_ ** I turned around to see my uncle looking defeated. I stood up and walked over. "What's got ya down in da dumps?" I asked, my accent becoming heavy because of the lack of energy I currently have. "It's nothing. Thanks for letting me use your phone. I'll get going, it's late. I'll see you later." He said walking towards the door. "Bye Uncle Jefferson," I said a small smile on my face. "Bye." He said, walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is about a Villian kid who finally gets to have a Happily Ever After.
> 
> Her dad is Jack Sparrow, wrongly accused of being a Villain. Little did they know, he had a daughter. She was 2 when they went to the Isle of the Lost. She was scared but she began to feel safe because of the family she had grown to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit shorter. (I didn't have much to post so in the next one there will be a lot more. 😉)

I locked the door behind him and grabbed the clothes I picked out earlier. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I started to strip off my clothing and put it into the hamper. I stepped into the shower and was hit with the relaxing spray of the warm water. I took a quick shower and stepped out, wrapping myself in a fluffy blue towel. I looked into the mirror, my reflection looking back at me. 

I remember my dad telling me something along the lines of, " _ Reflections show one's true self. _ " I never understood that until now. I put on my sports bra and boy shorts. I then put on my maroon basketball shorts, not bothering to put on a shirt right now. I walked out of my room, walking over to my computer, looking to see if I had any homework yet. Now knowing that I didn't I turned off all the lights and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up bright and early. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I put on a fishnet shirt and fishnet stalkings. I also put on a cropped black shirt, black shorts with my combat boots, a leather waistband, and a black chocker. I tied back some of my hair to go around the rest of it. I walked out of the bathroom and packed my black owl backpack, making sure I had everything I needed. I put my laptop in its own bag as well as its charger. Making sure I had my key and my phone, I left going to Mal and Evie's room. 

I knocked on the door and, after a few minutes, Mal groggily opened the door. I walked in and saw that Evie was still asleep.  I put down my bags on the table and flopped onto the sleeping girl. "I'm up!" She exclaimed, trying to sit up. I chuckled. "Come on girls, get ready for school," I said, getting up and grabbing my bags. "I'm goin' ta get the boys, I'll see ya later," I said, walking out of the room. I went to the boy's room and I knocked. It opened with a very awake Jay. "Did ya have coffee or somethin'? I haven't seen anyone tis happy to be up in da mornin'." I said. He shrugged. "Alright, make sure ye get te class on time." I reminded and walked away, going to my first class.

~Le Time Skip! (Brought to you by Lumier's mustache)~

Jay, Carlos, Evie, Mal, and I were now in remedial goodness class. "If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother (F.G. - cause it makes it easier) asked. Evie raised her hand. "Evie," F.G. called on her. "What was the second one?" Evie asked, acting dumb. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, okay. Anyone else? Mal?" F.G. called. Mal was caught off guard because of drawing, but answered the question correctly. "C, give it a bottle," Mal said, going back to drawing. "Correct. Again." F.G. said.  "You are on fire, girl!" Carlos said. 

"Ye got that right," I said under my breath. "Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," Mal explained to the clueless teens. "Oh," Carlos said. "That makes so much sense," Evie said. "Oh..." Mal said sarcastically. Then a girl in a blue dress and a blue headband, cautiously walked over to F.G., holding a clipboard. "Oh. Hello, dear one." F.G said. "Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." The girl said, turning to look at all of us while handing F.G. the clipboard. "Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?" F.G. asked. "Mom, no!" Jane said to her mom. 

She looked at all of us. I gave her a small wave along with a small smile. She gave me the smallest of waves back. "It's okay. Jane, this is everyone." F.G. said, moving her closer to us. She then went back to looking terrified. "Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were." Jane said, leaving as quickly as she got there. "Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?" F.G. asked. Carlos and Jay both raised their hands. "Oh! Ooh... get off." Carlos said to Jay cause he was trying to put down his hand. 

"Jay," F.G. called on him. "C. You turn it over to the proper authorities." Jay said smugly. "I was gonna say that," Carlos said, slumping his shoulders. Jay and Carlos then started to get a bit rowdy. "Guys!" I called for them. They looked over at me and they sat back down. "Boys. I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field." F.G. offered. "Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass." Carlos stuttered out. Class ended and we were sent to go to our free period. I went to the courtyard and sat in the grass. I grabbed out my sketchbook and started to draw my surroundings. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is about a Villian kid who finally gets to have a Happily Ever After.
> 
> Her dad is Jack Sparrow, wrongly accused of being a Villain. Little did they know, he had a daughter. She was 2 when they went to the Isle of the Lost. She was scared but she began to feel safe because of the family she had grown to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a minute hasn't it. Well, I hope you enjoy this part, it is a bit short this time though.

"Hey, Zarya." I heard from beside me. I looked up and Ben was there. "Hey, Ben," I said, going back to my drawing.

"What're you doing?" Ben asked, sitting down next to me. "Drawin' my sorroundin's," I said. It was silent for a moment. "Hey, I'm going to go to Tourney practice. Do you want to come to watch all of us?" Ben asked. I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." I said, going back to my art. "Okay, see you later then," Ben said. "See ye, later," I said back. I continued to draw until two pairs of footsteps came my way. There were then two thumps on either side of me. I looked to my left and saw a girl with brown, wavy hair the fell to the middle of her back. She also had beautiful steel-blue eyes. She was wearing a cropped tank top that had cut-outs at the top as well as black jeans and heeled boots. 

I then looked to my right and saw a girl with big brown eyes and straight dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a black top that showed her shoulders and black leather pants as well as black high heels. I put down my sketchbook and brought both girls into a side hug. "Hi, Zarya." Both girls said with smiles on their faces. "Hi, Maddie," I said, looking at the girl to my left. "Hi, Aiden," I said, looking at the girl to my right. "It's been so long," Aiden said, her accent the same as her mom's, who is Alice. "Too long," Maddie said, her accent not as thick as mine or Aiden's but still there. "What class do you have next?" Aiden asked. 

"Art. What about you two?" I asked the younger girls. "Same." Both of them said. "Well, we better get goin' then, aye?" I asked, smirking. They stood up while I put my sketchbook back into my bag. I stood up, bringing my bags with me and we walked to class. "How's your dad, Zar?" Aiden asked, wrapping her arm around mine. "He's good... I think." I said. "What do you mean you think?" Aiden asked. "Well... He seems sad. It's probably because I'm here and not there wit him." I said, beginning to feel sad. "It's okay, Zar. He'll be okay." Maddie said, trying to cheer me up. "Thanks, Madds," I said, side hugging the shorter girl. "Of course." She said a toothy grin on her face.

~After Class(Brought to you by Ben's great sense of humor!)~

We were walking in the hallway to the lockers that were outside that had our lockers. "It's like the misfits get the outside lockers or something," Maddie said, making Aiden and I chuckle. "Why are you right though?" Aiden asked, shaking her head while chuckling still. I walked to my locker which was by Mal's. Aiden looked over and saw Mal. "Who's the purple-haired kid?" Aiden asked, nudging me. "That's Mal," I said, not looking over. "Ooh, that's Maleficent's daughter?" Maddie asked. I nodded. "Yeah, she's a good kid," I said, looking over at the short girl who was talking to Ben. 

"How long have you known each other?" Aiden asked, trying to know more. "I've known her since she was about five," I said, thinking for a moment, leaning against my locker with my arms crossed. "Oh, so she's around my age?" Maddie asked, tilting her head to the side. I nodded. "Yeah, about. She's going to turn sixteen sooner or later," I said. Mal walked away after Jane, who I assume was heading to the bathrooms. "Oh, Zar, there's a party at 9 tonight. You wanna come with us?" Aiden asked. It was finally the end of the day and it was around 1:30-ish.

That meant that I had about seven and a half hours before I would have to meet up with them. "Yeah. I'll go." I agreed. "Great! We'll meet you at your dorm around 6:30." Aiden said. I nodded. "Okay. But how do you know where my dorm is?" I asked. "We'll just ask Doug," Maddie said, walking away with Aiden, hooked at the arms. I sighed, a low chuckle coming out. Since it was after school already, I decided I wanted to explore and find a space for myself. So, being in the middle of the woods, I thought that I wouldn't have any service, but I was wrong. My phone started to ring and I answered without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" I answered. " _ Hello, Lass~ _ " A familiar sing-song Scottish accent spoke through the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is about a Villian kid who finally gets to have a Happily Ever After.
> 
> Her dad is Jack Sparrow, wrongly accused of being a Villain. Little did they know, he had a daughter. She was 2 when they went to the Isle of the Lost. She was scared but she began to feel safe because of the family she had grown to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna say this now, I suck at describing things without it sounding stupid in the end, so, please bear with me in the next chapter. Enjoy!!

"Harry..." I said, kind of annoyed. " _ Yes, Lass? _ " Harry said. "How did you get my number?" I asked, crossing my arms, still looking for a tree to climb up. " _ Umm... Your dad gave it to me? _ " He said, unsure. "So by that, do you mean you stole his phone, got my number, and gave it back?" I asked, still looking for a tree. " _ Yeh, okay, that maybe wasn't teh smartest ting to do, _ " Harry said. "Yeah, it wasn't," I said, finally finding a tree that was by a waterfall. " _ So, what's it like in Auradon? _ " Harry asked. I walked over to the waterfall and sat down at the edge of the water. 

"Oh, it's... Something." I said. I took off my boots and socks and put my feet in the water. " _ That good, huh? _ " Harry said with sarcasm. "That good," I said back. " _ We miss you, Zar, _ " Harry said. "I seriously doubt that," I said watching the fish swim by. " _ Okay, well. Not everyone misses you, but Uma, Gil, and I miss you. _ " Harry admitted. "That's cute, Uma misses me," I said in a joking tone. " _ She really does Zar, _ " he said sounding genuine. "I know. Well, I gotta go, tell Uma and Gil that I miss them." I said. " _ Alright, bye Zar, _ " Harry said. "Bye." I sid hanging up. I put on my socks and boots and stood up to go back to the dorms. I decided to go to Mal and Evie's dorm because I was bored and wanted something to do. 

When I walked in, Mal was chilling on her bed drawing and Evie was sewing a dress. Jane was also there but she had new, longer hair. "I like your hair, Jane," I said when walking in. She looked like she got startled but said thank you nonetheless. I sat down at the table in their room and pulled out my laptop and earbuds. I put my music low so I could hear what was going on while I was doing some homework. "Mom said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within", then he's not worth it." Can you believe it? What world does she live in?" Jane ranted. "Auradon." Mal slickly said. I rolled my eyes, changing the song I was listening to.

"Mal, Zar, do you like?" Evie asked, holding up her dress that she was sewing. "Yeah. It's cute. It brings out your eyes." Mal said. I nodded. "It's cute," I said, looking at the black and blue dress. "I know," Evie said, going back to sewing. "I'll never get a boyfriend," Jane complained. "Boyfriends are overrated," Mal said. I pointed at Mal in an 'agreed' way. "And how would you know, Mal? You've never had one." Evie said. I chuckled. "True," I said under my breath. "Oh hush Zar, you haven't either," Mal said. "That you know of." I shot back. "Oh, you've had a boyfriend?" Evie asked. "We're not getting into it," I said dismissively waving my hand. "I forgot to do Chad's homework! Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no." Evie panicked, grabbing his bag and doing his homework. 

I rolled my eyes. "And that is exactly what I mean," Mal said to Jane. Then a girl walked into the room. She had short hair and bangs. "Hey, guys! I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan? No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil. But do you think you could do mine?" Lonnie asked Mal. "Why would I do that for you?" Mal asked. "I'll pay you 50 dollars," Lonnie said, holding out a bag with money in it. "And I think this is where I take my leave," I said, grabbing my things and getting ready to leave. "Don't leave me," Mal whispered to me. 

I turned to her, a smirk on my face, and walked out, going to my dorm. My phone immediately dinged and it was a text from Mal.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Mal: I hate you 😒

Me: I love you too Mal 😏

_____________________________________________________________________________

I chuckled and put my phone back into my pocket. When I got to my dorm, Aiden and Maddie were already there, chatting away. "There you are, we thought that you got swamped with guys hitting on you already." Aiden teased. "Glad you think that guys would want to hit on me," I said, grabbing my key and unlocking my door. I walked in like normal but Aiden and Maddie looked around in awe. "Dang girl! Your room is nicer than ours!" Maddie exclaimed. "Is it? I thought that the upperclassmen rooms were about the same?" I asked. Aiden shook her head when looking around. "Hmm. I guess little Benji pulled some strings then." I said, putting my bags down. 

"You guess!" Maddie exclaimed, running at me, grabbing my shoulders, and shaking me. I laughed at the way she was acting. Maddie stopped shaking me, ran over to my bed, and flopped on it. I chuckled. "Alright, I know it's a bit early, but there are three of us and we need to get ready, sooo... We're getting ready in your room." Aiden said, sprinting to my bathroom. "Aiden!!" I yelled after her. She laughed and locked herself in my bathroom. "Did you bring makeup?" I asked, knowing it would get her out of the bathroom. She quickly opened the door and went to her bag. 

"I completely forgot! Oh, and by the way the party is red-themed." Aiden said, walking into my bathroom and closing it behind her.


End file.
